


gawsten smut oneshots

by andyparks01



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, gawsten smut, gay ass smut, gay shit, literally just smut, lots of smut, oneshots, probs might be a few weird kinks bc like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyparks01/pseuds/andyparks01
Summary: just some good ol gawsten smut((recontinued!))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gawsten sluts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gawsten+sluts).



Awsten gasped, moaning quietly as Geoff stared at him with an intense look. “Who do you belong to?” Geoff asked quietly, but still stern enough to make Awsten’s miss-matching eyes fill with excitement.

“Y-you,” Awsten muttered out, biting his lip.

“That’s right sweetheart, and what’s my name?” Geoff asked, kissing along Awsten’s jawline gently. “D-Daddy.” He gasped, his eyes falling shut as he let out a shaky breath, leaning into Geoff’s arms.

“Mhm.” Geoff hummed quietly, his hands sliding up Awsten’s thighs slowly, sliding up beneath his skirt. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna keep your mouth shut, right baby?” Geoff said, biting his lip as his fingers twisted beneath the elastic of the blue panties hidden beneath Awsten’s skirt.

Awsten whined, knowing it would be nearly impossible for him to stay quiet when his daddy fucked him. “But daddy-“

Geoff raised an eyebrow. “What did I say about whining?” Awsten sighed, nodding, knowing his daddy didn’t like when he whined and tried to make things go his own way. “Daddy’s in charge.” Geoff reminded, sliding his panties to his ankles where Awsten kicked them off.

“You gonna be quiet?” Geoff asked, getting a nod in return from the blue-haired boy.

“Good boy.” He praised, pressing their lips together as he spread Awsten’s legs.

Geoff pulled away, leaning down and carefully lifting Awsten’s skirt up to show his erection. Awsten was about to moan but bit his lip instead when he remembered he wasn’t allowed to. Geoff glanced up at him as he leaned down to gently lick at his leaking tip. He watched Awsten’s fists curl into the sheets as is head fell back, clearly struggling already to keep his noises contained.

Then he felt Geoff’s lips wrap around him, slowly sliding down. Awsten was already panting, his hips trying to buck up but Geoff held them down.

Geoff pulled off, Awsten’s hips falling back to the bed weakly as his eyes fluttered open to look at Geoff. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting as he waited for Geoff to do something, anything really. He just needed to be touched.

Geoff pulled his belt out of its loops and placed it carefully on the bed, undoing his jeans and pushing them off. “Come here.” He said, waving his hand for Awsten to come sit in front of him.

The blue-haired boy carefully lifted himself up and sat with his legs tucked beneath him in front of Geoff, looking up at him with innocent eyes. Geoff’s fingers ran through his short hair, brushing the blue hair out of Awsten’s face gently, nudging Awsten’s face closer as a hint at what he wanted. Awsten whimpered nearly silently, leaning forward as he carefully took his daddy into his mouth.

Geoff sighed with satisfaction, watching as Awsten’s lips stretched around him, his sweet eyes still looking up innocently. “Such a good boy for daddy, huh?” Geoff said, biting his lip, pushing himself further into the warmth around him.

Awsten swallowed around him, making him groan and tug gently at Awsten’s hair, getting a moan in response. He wasn’t supposed to moan, but Geoff was too distracted by the pleasure it sent through his dick to even realize. Awsten was bobbing his head by this point, gagging quietly every now and then when Geoff would thrust forward.

Then Geoff pulled him off, Awsten whimpering quietly again. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.” Awsten adjusted, panting quietly.

He spread his legs a little, biting his lip as he looked behind himself to watch. Geoff moved forward, climbing between his legs. His hands ran up the back of Awsten’s thighs, pushing his skirt up so his ass was completely on show for Geoff. “My pretty boy,” Geoff whispered, spreading his cheeks, making Awsten gasp quietly.

“D-Daddy?” Awsten asked quietly, taking Geoff’s attention off of his ass.

“Mhm?” Geoff hummed, only glancing at Awsten’s face for a moment before looking back to where he really wanted to be looking.

“D-Do I get spankies?”

“Well, it depends,” Geoff said, biting his lip. “I think you’re just being a little slut, huh? You haven’t been bad, you don’t need spankies.” Awsten gasped quietly as Geoff’s finger suddenly slid into him with no warning. He moaned without even thinking, his hips instinctively shoving back.

Geoff instantly pulled away, landing a harsh slap suddenly to his asscheek, making Awsten gasp loudly. “Quiet!” Geoff demanded, Awsten whimpering and nodding weakly as he pushed his hips back, begging for Geoff to continue.

Geoff spit down on his hole, making Awsten bite his lip to hold back his moans as Geoff’s finger circled him for a moment before pushing back in. “Good boy,” Geoff whispered, watching his finger pushing in and out slowly, making him throb.

Awsten was panting as his hips rocked back desperately. “You want me to fuck you, baby? Fuck you until you’re all sore?” Geoff teased, his finger brushing right up against Awsten’s sweet spot. Awsten shuttered, nodding desperately as he bit the pillow to not make any noise.

Geoff pulled his finger out, not bothering to properly prep him, knowing he could take it without it. He spat onto his palm, slicking himself up, even though he was still coated with Awsten’s spit from earlier. He lined himself up, teasing for a moment as he rubbed the head of his cock against Awsten’s wet hole. The smaller boy was panting and almost squirming, trying to push back on his cock.

He finally pushed in, his fingers tangling into Awsten’s hair roughly as he pushed his face into the pillow. Awsten gasped, holding his breath for a moment as he adjusted, the stinging pain only making him leak more into the sheets.

“Fuck,” Geoff breathed, pulling out and thrusting back into the tight heat. He built up a rhythm, Awsten’s eyes squeezed shut tightly as his fists curled into the sheets as he bit onto the pillow, shoving back against Geoff in time with his thrusts.

This went on a for a while, Geoff tugging harshly at Awsten’s hair as he fucked him hard, and eventually, Awsten was shaking and gasping, letting out shaky breaths. He pulled the pillow out of his mouth, trying to find his voice for a moment. “D-daddy-“ he choked out. “I-I n-need to c-come,” he whimpered out, his thighs trembling as Geoff continued thrusting into him quickly, hitting his prostate over and over again.

“You come when I say,” Geoff muttered, focused more on watching himself sliding in and out quickly.

“B-but- d-daddy!” Awsten whined loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. He knew he couldn’t hold it for much longer. “Or, if you wanna be a whiny little bitch, we can stop right now and you don’t get to come at all.” Geoff threatened, making the blue-haired boy gasp. He shook his head as best he could with Geoff’s hand still in his hair. “I-I’m s-sorry d-daddy.” He whimpered, doing his best to fight off the intense release waiting to take over him. He was crying by now, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d make it before he lost it and came already.

And so it continued, Geoff lasting way longer than Awsten would have preferred as he continued to plow into him hard and fast. Awsten was trembling, and he needed to come so badly, it hurt.

Then finally he heard it- “come, baby.” Geoff mumbled, Awsten crying it loudly as he finally was able to come, trembling and shoving back as he shot across the sheets beneath him. Geoff fucked him through it before he pulled out, leaving Awsten shaking and crying as he fell against the dirty sheets, panting desperately. He laid there for a moment, sniffling and catching his breath before he looked up with big, glossy eyes to see Geoff fisting himself quickly.

He whimpered, gasping quietly as Geoff came suddenly over his face. He licked his lips, feeling the salty flavor flood his tongue. He could feel it dripping down his cheeks as he looked at Geoff with red, come-dripping cheeks.

Once Geoff caught his breath he left the room, coming back with clean clothes and a towel to clean up.

He cleaned up their mess, Awsten blushing darkly as he wiped all the sticky come off his face. He got himself dressed, helping Awsten change into his favorite floral sweater and a black skirt, leaving on his black socks he’d been wearing before.

“You moaned,” Geoff said, chuckling.

“Oops.” Awsten looked down for a moment before he giggled, looking back up and leaning up to kiss Geoff’s cheek.

“Can we watch movies, daddy?” He asked, smiling wider when he got a nod in return.

“Yay!”


	2. movie night

“Geoff,” Awsten whined, pouting as he leaned on his friend. “You promised me we could watch movies tonight.” He said. He had been looking forward to this— but _no_ , Geoff has to go shopping with his _girlfriend_.

“Awsten, I can’t. We’ll do it tomorrow.” He sighed, pushing Awsten off of him so he could go get dressed.

“Fine, you suck. Forget it, I don’t want to watch movies with an asshole anyways.” Awsten sighed dramatically, storming off to his room. Geoff sighed, following him. “Come on, you’re being immature!” He said, crossing his arms as he looked at Awsten.

“Why do you care? Go off with your stupid girlfriend and leave me alone.” Awsten pouted.

“She’s not stupid.” Geoff defended. “And I care because you’re being a dick. I will watch movies with you tomorrow, now quit acting like your life is over because I have shit to do besides sit around and listen to you whine all day:”

“Just fuck off!” Awsten said, raising his voice. Geoff sighed and slammed the door, continuing on his previous occupation of getting ready. Awsten might have turned twenty this past month but fuck, he was still just an annoying, moody teenager who throws fits over dumb shit.

He changed his clothes, making sure he smelled alright, looking in the mirror as he ruffled his hair. He sighed, deciding to check on Awsten one last time to try and talk to him before he left.

He walked back to Awsten’s room, opening the door quietly. “Are you crying?” He asked as Awsten jumped slightly, his hands instantly flying to his red cheeks, trying to hide his face.

“N-no—“ he mumbled, wiping his face quickly, still trying to keep his face hidden. “Go away,” he whimpered as Geoff just stood there.

He sighed, walking over to Awsten’s bed. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? We can watch movies when I get back if you want.” He said with a much softer tone than earlier. Awsten sniffled, shaking his head. “J-just go, I don’t care.” He muttered, grabbing his book.

“Awsten,” Geoff sighed, “I know you care.”

“I said fuck off,” Awsten said grumpily, grabbing his notebook.

“I’m trying to give you what you want, would you quit acting like a brat!” Geoff said, getting frustrated again. Awsten looked at him with a glare. “Would you go away already!” He yelled, which only turned the look of frustration on Geoff’s face into anger.

“You’re being a real fucking bitch.” He said, grabbing Awsten’s hair and tugging his head back so he was looking at him. Awsten gasped loudly, his eyes widening. It wasn’t often that Geoff got mad, since he was usually the calm, sweet one. “I’m trying to give you what you want, now quit acting like a bratty fucking teenager and shut your goddamn mouth!”

Awsten’s eyes flickered with excitement almost, staring into Geoff’s own bright blue eyes. He bit his lip, closing his book and pushing it away as he leaned up suddenly, connecting their lips. Geoff only seemed surprised for a second before he nearly instantly kissed back. Awsten’s hands were quick to make their way to Geoff’s neck as he pulled him closer, moaning quietly into the kiss.

“Make me.” Awsten mumbled when he pulled away for only a second to suck in a breath before he instantly returned to their messy kiss. Geoff’s hand released his hair, moving to his waist to pull their bodies flushed against each other.

Then Geoff pulled away, a small whine leaving Awsten’s mouth as the warmth of Geoff’s mouth left his own. “On the floor, on your knees.” Geoff demanded, watching as Awsten instantly dropped to his knees on the floor, looking up at Geoff with big eyes. “Bitch.” Geoff muttered as he ran his fingers through Awsten’s soft hair. Awsten didn’t need orders to know what to do, his fingers needily grabbing at Geoff’s belt, tugging it off and tossing it to the floor so he could undo his jeans.

“Hurry up,” Geoff mumbled, watching Awsten tug his jeans and boxers down just enough, his eyes glistening once again with excitement as he wrapped his hand around Geoff’s length. He stroked him for a moment, looking up at Geoff as he took him into his mouth slowly.

“Fuck,” Geoff breathed, watching Awsten’s lips stretch, swallowing around him before he started bobbing his head. Geoff tugged at his hair, speeding him up a little as he rocked his hips a little.

Awsten moaned around him, squeezing his thighs together in a pathetic attempt to get some sort of relief. He looked up at Geoff with glossy eyes, gagging a little when Geoff thrust his hips forward a little harder than he had been. He moaned, his head falling back as he continued bucking into Awsten’s warm mouth.

Awsten shut his eyes, giving in and shoving his hand down his pants, moaning around Geoff again as he finally got his hand around his dick.

His jaw was beginning to grow sore, but he continued to sit submissively as Geoff tugged his head back and forth with his hips. Awsten was breathing heavily through his nose, little moans vibrating through Geoff’s dick as his arm sped up.

Awsten suddenly moaned loudly, his tired arm speeding up for a second as he came on his hand and in his underwear.

Geoff pulled him off by his hair, Awsten’s eyes remaining closed as he breathed heavily, a string of spit hanging from his open mouth. He opened his eyes slightly, swallowing weakly as he pulled his hand out of his jeans, watching Geoff pump himself quickly.

“Swallow it.” He muttered, Awsten sticking his tongue out only a few seconds before Geoff was coming, most of it falling onto Awsten’s tongue and a little on his lips.

He swallowed, licking his lips, looking up at Geoff.

“Jesus,” Geoff muttered, letting go of Awsten’s hair and buckling his pants back up, sitting on the bed.

Awsten’s cheeks turned red, cringing at the gross feeling in his underwear as he shifted to face the bed, not bothering to get up yet.

Geoff grabbed his phone, seeing several text notifications. He sighed, reading through them. “She canceled, I guess.” He said, reading the texts telling him to hurry, when then just turned into her being annoyed and telling him to forget it.

“Movies?” He asked, looking at Awsten, who nodded.

“I- I gotta change.” He mumbled, his cheeks flushing even darker. Geoff chuckled, nodding. “Go change, I’ll make popcorn.”

Awsten nodded, watching him leave the room.

 


	3. shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KINDA KINKY SHIT LOL DEGRADING & SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS KINDA BASED OFF A THING MY FRIEND AND I DID MINUS THE FUCKING PART SO YEAH LOL IMAGINE ITS AWSTEN WITH HIS BROWN HAIR WITH THE BLONDE BITS BC HES ADORABLE BYE

“Geoff, no,” Awsten said, rolling his eyes as he ignored his boyfriend, who was insisting he takes some stupid online test. “Come on, I want to see what you get!” Geoff continued, running his fingers over the younger’s thigh. Awsten sighed, looking down at the brunette laying on his stomach, his eyes scanning quickly over the test. “Geoff!” He said, “I am not taking a bdsm test.”

“Do it!” Geoff urged, laughing lightly as he pushed his laptop closer to the younger boy. “It’ll be fun.”

Awsten grabbed the laptop, reading over the homepage of the test.

_Welcome to BDSM test!_

He sighed, already feeling his cheeks heat up, hearing Geoff laughing at him as he watched Awsten’s face. He put in his age and gender, clicking the blue continue button, watching the questions appear.

“ _I like to be dominated, especially in the bedroom_ ” read the first question, with options at the bottom; agree, neutral, or disagree. Almost instantly his face was red—he hated talking about this stuff, and even just reading it with Geoff staring at him made him want to hide his face. Hesitantly, he decided he’d answer these all honestly, hitting the strongly agree box.

“ _I like receiving pain during sex and seeing the results of it afterward._ ” He almost choked on nothing as he read the question in his head, earning another laugh from Geoff, who watched his multicolored eyes widen and his cheeks burn darker. He stared at the screen for a moment, wondering if he should abandon his plan of answering them all honestly. But he stuck with it anyway, hitting the agree box after a moment.

As more and more questions when by he hardly got any more comfortable, but still answered them all honestly, and finally, the embarrassment ended and he’d finished the test. Or so he thought before he realized Geoff planned to read through his results. His stomach dropped.

“Are you done?” Geoff asked, Awsten not responding for a second before he nodded. “Let me see!” The brunette laughed, grabbing the laptop straight from his lap.

“Geoff, no! That’s weird!” Awsten said, reaching for it, but Geoff batted his hands away and read over the results. He laughed, reading some of them aloud.

“One hundred percent submissive?” He said, making Awsten’s face go so red he nearly matched his red socks. He hid his face in his knees as Geoff continued reading. “Ninety-four percent masochist?” Geoff laughed, a little shocked by some of the results. Awsten had never really expressed any sort of out-of-the-usual fetishes or kinks in bed. “Ninety-seven percent degradee, huh Aws?” He said, biting his lip. Awsten ignored him completely, keeping his face hidden and his ears covered. “Ninety-eight percent brat,” he continued.

“Eleven percent vanilla?” Geoff read, surprised the most by that one. _Jesus_. He shut the laptop, sitting up and grabbing Awsten’s hands, removing them from his ears. “Aws,” he laughed, “look at me, baby. It’s fine.” Awsten whined, fighting to keep his face hidden as he shook his head. “No, it’s embarrassing,” Awsten said.

Geoff sighed. “Don’t be embarrassed,” He said, “you know I’m not going to judge you.”

“So! It’s still embarrassing!”

Geoff managed to get him to take his face from his knees, looking into Geoff’s bright blue eyes as he frowned, his cheeks still pink. “Don’t think of it as embarrassing, just think of it as me getting to know you better,” Geoff said, resting his hand on Awsten’s warm cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled as Awsten lowered his legs, his hands now having access to his waist. He didn’t hesitate to put his arms around his boy as he adjusted so he could sit between Awsten’s legs, hovering over him.

Brushing the brown hair out of Awsten’s face so he could see his pretty eyes, he smiled. “Tell me what you want. Don’t think about it, just say it. Anything you want me to do to you.” Geoff spoke softly, his thumb caressing the smaller’s cheek.

Awsten exhaled shakily, staying silent for a moment. “I-“ he finally spoke, “I want you to fuck me,” he says, closing his eyes.

Geoff smirked, pressing kisses along his jawline and down his neck. “Mhm,” Geoff hummed against his soft skin. “How do you want me to fuck you, baby?” He asked, rolling his hips down against Awsten’s, hearing him gasp quietly. The sound was hardly anything, but _fuck_ , it did something to Geoff down there.

“W-want you to-“ Awsten stuttered out, scraping together what little amount of confidence was in him to get the words out. “Want you to make me yours—p-pull my hair, and- and call me names- and _fuck_ , I want you to put me in my place- _please_ , Geoff.” His words left Geoff almost speechless, the throbbing in his jeans almost to an unbearable point. He never thought he’d hear Awsten—the softest little embarrassed ball of swear words and giggles—say anything like that.

“Fuck,” Geoff breathed, kissing Awsten roughly and messily, fumbling with his belt buckle for a minute before he managed to get it undone. Pulling the black leather from the belt loops on Awsten’s jeans, he tossed it to the side and undid the button and zipper, pulling Awsten’s jeans down to his knees where the younger was able to shimmy them off himself.

His fingers tangled roughly into Awsten’s hair, getting a surprised moan from the smaller boy as his hips shoved up against Geoff’s desperately.

Geoffs hand gripped his hips, pinning his hips down against the mattress. Awsten let out a whine at the loss of contact, the sound turning Geoff on. As much as he loved when Awsten would grind against him like a little slut, he needed his boy to know who was in charge right now, so he wasn’t having any of it.

“Strip.” He said into Awsten’s ear, removing himself from the panting boy as he sat up, pulling his own shirt off. Awsten nodded quickly, tugging his stripy blue t-shirt off his thin frame and pushing his underwear down to his ankles and kicking them off to the foot of his bed. His cheeks flushed pink as he realized he was now completely naked while Geoff was still undoing his jeans.

Deciding against taking them off, Geoff left his jeans on but unbuckled so he could still stroke himself. He sat back, his eyes running over the thin, pale boy, his cheeks and shoulders flushed as he waited for Geoff to do something.

The older laid down with his head perched up on the headboard, nodding for Awsten to get down so his face was level with Geoff’s dick. He didn’t hesitate to do so, biting his lip as he wrapped his thin fingers around Geoff, looking up for some sort of confirmation he wasn’t doing this wrong somehow. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this before—he’d had sex lots of times, especially with Geoff, but he was more nervous this time. Sex, in general, wasn’t new to him, but acting on fantasies he’d gotten off to for so long definitely was and it was sending his stomach into a flurry of new sensations.

Geoff just nodded, his fingers running through the submissive boy’s soft hair, encouraging him as Awsten’s tongue ran up his length. “Go on, suck it good like a worthless little whore,” Geoff said, the words turning Awsten on more than they should’ve. He looked up at Geoff with his big innocent eyes as he eased Geoff into his mouth.

After a moment of him bobbing his head, the older’s grip on his hair tightening as he thrust up into his warm mouth. Awsten gagged a little, but moaned around him, not objecting in the slightest as he let Geoff use him and fuck his mouth. His eyes fell shut as he reached a hand to stroke himself slowly just to relieve some of the overwhelming throbbing begging for attention. Tears formed in his eyes as he continued to gag, but didn’t stop Geoff. He didn’t want him to stop—he fucking _loved_ how he was being used and fucked like a cheap whore, a toy for Geoff to use for his own pleasure.

Eventually, Geoff pulled him off, looking into his red, watery eyes. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed under his breath. Awsten looked fucking _hot_ with his hair a mess and cheeks all red, tears dripping down the every now and then when he’d blink.

He bit his lip, letting go of Awsten’s hair, sitting up and readjusting to sit between Awsten’s legs again. He pushed his jeans and boxers all the way off, connecting their lips again in a needy kiss. He pulled Awsten’s hand off of himself, a small whine escaping the smaller’s mouth into their kiss. Geoff pulled away, sucking on his neck, his fingers digging harshly into Awsten hips. “No touching yourself, slut.” He said, Awsten whimpering and nodding.

He lifted Awsten’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he leaned down so his head was between his thin legs. Awsten audibly gasped as Geoff bit his lip, spreading Awsten’s cheeks apart a little, his tongue running over his hole softly.

The submissive moaned, his head falling back against the pillow as Geoff did it again, but a little harder this time, his tongue licking and teasing the boy’s entrance. Awsten moaned repeatedly, gripping the sheets as Geoff’s tongue shoved in and out of him.

Geoff pulled away, rubbing his finger over Awsten’s wet hole for a moment before slipping his finger in, only giving him a second to adjust before he was pumping it in and out and eventually inserting another. Awsten whimpered pathetically, biting his lip harder than he had been at the uncomfortable stinging pain.

“Does it hurt, baby?” Geoff asked, getting a nod in return. “That’s what you get when you’re a dirty little whore.”

That’s not the response Awsten was expecting, but fuck, it didn’t fail to turn him on even more. And when Geoff’s tongue slipped into him with his two fingers still fucking him and brushing over his prostate, he was sure he had to be in heaven. He moaned loudly and whorishly, both never wanting the pleasure to end but also desperate to feel Geoff’s big cock filling him up so good. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , oh Geoff,” he moaned and whined, his leaking dick desperate for attention but he refrained from giving himself the relief he needed.

Then the pleasure slowed to a stop as Geoff removed his tongue, his fingers slowing to a stop before pulling them out, leaving Awsten feeling empty and desperate.

“You’re so fucking pretty when you’re lying there all helpless and pathetic, desperate for me to fuck you,” Geoff said, his tongue circling over Awsten’s nipple before kissing him again. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was just their tongues desperately swirling together in a sloppy dance. “Why should I even fuck you?” Geoff asked, pulling away. “Why does a needy little slut like you even deserve to be fucked?”

Awsten whimpered submissively, biting his lip. “P-please Geoff, I need your big dick in me, please, I’m your little slut.”

Geoff smirked, his hands running up his thighs and squeezing his ass. “That’s right baby, you’re my little slut. My pathetic, worthless, needy little bitch.” Awsten held back a moan, nodding frantically. Without warning, he felt the head of Geoff’s dick pressing against his entrance, no lubricant, pushing into him.

He let out a sound between a moan and a whine as the mix of pain and pleasure sent his stomach doing wild flips. “Fuck,” Geoff breathed against his neck as he bottomed out, pulling out and beginning to thrust in and out of him.

Once they’d built up a steady, fast, rough rhythm, one of Geoff’s hands tugging harshly at Awsten’s hair while his other roughly held his hips in place while he fucked him hard and fast. Constant moans came from the younger and they kissed sloppily, his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Geoff- oh god! Fuck- yes, oh shit- mhm, yes, yes, fuck!“ Awsten mumbled, gasping and panting as Geoff continued fucking him harder, hitting his prostate dead on with every rough thrust. “Come for me, all over yourself, make a mess for me you dirty little slut,” Geoff said against his jawline, bringing his orgasm ten times closer.

“Oh- yes- fuck- oh god- Geoff, fuck!” Awsten moaned so loud his neighbors had to have heard as he came so hard, the sticky white liquid landing across his stomach. Geoff continued fucking him hard and fast through it, every one of Awsten’s little whimpers every time he’d hit his over-sensitive spot bringing him closer to his own orgasm.

He bit his lip, muttering a “fuck, Aws, oh fuck,” under his breath as he came as well, filling up the mess of a boy beneath him.

He pulled out, falling weakly next to his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around Awsten, kissing his forehead.

“Can we do that again soon?” Awsten asked hopefully, getting a tired chuckle from Geoff. “Of course, baby.”

He smiled, turning in his side to face the older of the two. “I love you.” He said, kissing Geoff’s nose.

“Love you too, Aws.”


	4. im gay (but no homo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay gay & more gay

You see, Awsten Knight is straight. Very straight. 100%, absolutely straight.

I mean, sure, he just so _happens_ to enjoy giving blowjobs in the bathroom, and getting fucked in the backseat, and staring at Geoff every time he takes his shirt off, but that doesn't mean he's gay. He's straight. And besides, he's got a girlfriend. Gay guys don't have girlfriends.

Speaking of girlfriends, there Geoff with _his_ girlfriend, Chloe. Fucking _Chloe_. Awsten rolled his eyes, ignoring them. He's not a fan of Chloe at all. It's not because he's jealous—that's ridiculous, why would he be jealous? He's not into guys—it's just because she's annoying. Always fucking holding Geoff's hand, kissing him, being all fucking clingy and shit. Ew.

He looked at them, biting his lip as Geoff’s eyes met his own. He nodded for Geoff to come over, getting a nod. As soon as Chloe saw him his eyes were back down at the homework he still had to finish from last week he should’ve turned in by now.

Geoff muttered something to her before he was walking over, looking at Awsten with an eyebrow raised. “After class?” Awsten said quietly, getting another nod from the older boy. He smiled.

—

Awsten moaned into the kiss, his body pressed between the bathroom stall door and Geoff’s own body, the two kissing feverishly. Geoff ended the kiss as he pulled away to kiss down the younger’s neck, his thigh sliding between Awsten’s legs. The blue haired boy bit his lip, his head falling back against the door as he moved his hips against Geoff.

“F- _fuck_ ,” Awsten breathed, moaning quietly.

Then Geoff pulled away completely, smirking a little to himself, knowing Awsten would have a hell of a time trying to cover up the hickey on his neck. He flipped their positions, ordering the smaller boy to get on his knees, which he did without hesitation.

He looked up at he brunette, his two-toned eyes watching him as Geoff’s fingers ran through his freshly dyed hair. His pale fingers fumbled with Geoff’s belt, undoing it and quickly unzipping his jeans, pushing them down with his plain grey boxers.

His mouth was practically fucking watering as he wrapped his fingers around Geoff’s hard length, his eyes flickering up to look into Geoff’s as he ran his tongue softly along base to tip. “Aws, hurry up.” Geoff muttered, tugging on his hair a little.

Awsten’s tongue circled his tip before he took him into his mouth, taking him as deep as he could go. He knew how to take a cock deep, but _fuck_ , Geoff was big. He bobbed his head for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned softly around Geoff. He undid his own jeans, pushing them down as much as he could, wrapping a hand around himself.

“Fuck, that’s my boy,” Geoff encouraged, beginning to move his hips with Awsten’s rhythm, still running his fingers through his soft hair. The younger continued to moan around him, only turning him on more as Awsten continued stroking himself.

This continued, getting to a point where Geoff was practically fucking his mouth, thrusting his hips and tugging Awsten’s head back and forth.

Biting his lip, he let Awsten bob his head for a moment longer before he tugged him off with a near silent pop. Awsten looked up at him, his lips parted and a small trail of spit running down his chin. Geoff wrapped a hand around himself, keeping a tight grip on the younger’s hair as he held his face in front of his cock.

“Gonna cum on your pretty little face.” Geoff said, Awsten biting his lip and nodding a little as his arm sped up around himself. A few moments later Geoff was coming, the white liquid landing over Awsten’s pale face, making the smaller boy moan as Geoff kept his eyes open to watch.

Panting as he came down from his orgasm, he watched Awsten sitting there, a complete mess with cum dripping down his cheek as he sped up his arm, his own orgasm obviously close.

“Come on, cum for me, baby.” Geoff encouraged, Awsten whimpering, his arm getting even faster for a brief moment as his mouth fell open and his eyes shut, his hips shoving up into his fist as he came. His hand slowed down as he panted quietly, keeping his eyes shut as he gave himself a moment to recover. He blinked, looking up at Geoff with red cheeks.

“Get yourself cleaned up, I’m sure we’re already late.” Geoff said. Awsten nodded, smiling softly.

“Yeah, okay.”


	5. kind of stale frosted flakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> otto sucks at mario kart, awsten gets fingered on a couch, and gracie is scarred for life lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I haven’t updated in forever

"Five times in a row!" Geoff laughed, Awsten also clearly entertained as he covered his mouth, giggling like a kid, watching the unimpressed look on Otto's face as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you just got lucky." Otto said, dropping his controller on the coffee table with defeat. "I'm gonna beat you tomorrow." He promised, getting up to gather his things and head home for the night. It wasn't too late yet, but it was a bit of a drive from Awsten's house to his, and he really didn't want to get there at two in the morning, so he always left a little early.

"Suuure," Geoff teased, his laughter coming to an end. "Tell your mom her kid sucks at Mario Kart for me." He said as Otto opened the front door. Rolling his eyes, the younger boy shook his head and shut the door behind himself.

"He's lame." Awsten said with a mouthful of half-chewed Frosted Flakes. Setting down his game controller, Geoff leaned back on the couch, his arm resting around Awsten as he pulled the blonde (and his box of kind-of-stale Frosted Flakes) closer to him. “Are you tired?” He asked, hoping Awsten would say no since he really didn’t want to go home yet. Shaking his head, the younger boy closed the box of cereal and leaned over a little to set it down on the table. “I slept late this morning—probably fucked up my sleep schedule.” He sighed.

“Oh, big deal.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

“I like getting sleep, okay! Sorry I’m not an idiot like you who stays up all night watching anime and porn.” Awsten said, quick to defend himself.

“Okay, first of all—“

“I don’t want to hear about your porn, Geoff.” Awsten cut him off, fake barfing, earning another eye roll from Geoff. “Oh shut up.” the brunette said. “I’ve seen your history—don’t try to act like I’m the gross one here.”

“Geoff!” Awsten suddenly sat up, pushing Geoff’s arm off of him, his cheeks flushing pink. “Stop looking at my history!”

“I was just curious!” Geoff defended, laughing.

Awsten slumped back into Geoff’s arms, an annoyed, embarrassed expression on his pink face. “I hate you.” He mumbled, making the older chuckle. “Sure you do.”

There were a few moments of silence, Geoff’s fingers running through his recently lightened hair, Awsten suddenly worried as he thought about all that Geoff could’ve seen. Oh god.

“Didn’t know you love dick that much,” Geoff muttered softly by his ear, Awsten flushing even darker. It wasn’t a huge secret he was into guys, but he’d never said anything about it since most everyone just assumed that maybe he was bi since he currently has a girlfriend. But of course, Geoff never would’ve assumed he was such a slut for dick. He wondered if Grace knew. She always seemed to be the one still convinced Awsten was straight as a ruler. She is his girlfriend after all though, so of course, she’d want her boyfriend to be into girls.

Letting out a shuddery breath, Awsten wondering if this was going anywhere. Part of him was hoping Geoff wouldn’t just laugh it off and go home and maybe they could do something. That something he had in mind he’d never admit to thinking about, but god, he really wanted Geoff to do something for once instead of acting all sexual and leaving Awsten riled up and alone like he always did.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” Geoff asked, his arms sliding around Awsten’s waist.

“Y-you,” Awsten blurted out before he could even think about what he was saying. He figured he might as well answer honestly, especially if he’s trying to get Geoff to fuck him or at least touch him in some less platonic way. He was already getting hard, just from Geoff’s lips softly ghosting over his neck and the thoughts flashing through his mind. And besides, anything in him to remind him he has a girlfriend and Geoff is supposed to be his best friend—not fuck buddy—was long gone. He was just horny now and all he could think about was all that Geoff could do to him.

Smirking, Geoff pressed little kisses along his neck. “Yeah?” Geoff hummed, his hands running softly over Awsten’s thighs. The younger nodded desperately, moaning quietly as Geoff’s hands ran down his inner thighs, teasingly close to his dick.

Suddenly Geoff’s hands moved back to Awsten’s waist, flipping him and pressing his back against the couch. Gasping softly, the blonde watched Geoff with eager eyes as he spread the younger’s legs and hovered over him, grinding against him just enough to tease the desperate boy beneath him. Moaning softly, Awsten tugged at his hair, desperately trying to get any more pleasure he could as he rolled his hips upward against Geoff’s. Tugging at his shirt, Awsten lifted his arms so he could pull it off and let it fall to the floor before leaning back down to kiss his neck.

“You want me to touch you?” Geoff muttered against his neck, kissing the soft skin. The younger nodded eagerly. “P-please,” he whimpered.

Smirking, Geoff pulled away and sat up, undoing Awsten’s jeans and tugging them down his pale legs with his underwear, leaving his hard cock exposed and begging for attention. Beginning to stroke him, Geoff planted a soft kiss on Awsten’s lips, loving the little whimper he got and the way the smaller boy eagerly tried bucking his hips up into his fist.

“G-Geoff,” Awsten moaned quietly, trying to be as quiet as possible since his family was asleep upstairs. It was proving to be a bit difficult though, especially when Geoff removed his fingers from his mouth and placed them at Awsten’s hole, sliding one in. He didn’t plan on fucking him just yet, he just wanted to see Awsten all needy and flushed coming with his fingers in his ass.

Awsten’s head fell back, moaning a little louder this time. “A-another—please,” he whimpered pathetically, exhaling shakily when he got what he wanted, another one of Geoff’s fingers sliding into him. The brunette bit his lip, moving his fingers a little faster, looking for his prostate. Pretty quickly he found it, a loud gasp falling from Awsten’s pink lips as a sudden rush of pleasure ran through him. “O-oh, fu-ck,”

He was already a mess, whimpering and moaning as he moved his hips against Geoff’s fingers, alternating between shoving down onto his fingers and bucking up into his fist. He bit his lip when suddenly he felt another finger slide into him, making a total of three fingers fucking him quickly. The light from the tv illuminated his sweaty body, his hair sticking to his forehead, which he normally hated, but he was too focused on the pleasure to even care. He looked fucking hot a panting, whimpering mess with his lip between his teeth and his cock leaking onto Geoff’s hand.

“Oh, f-fuck, Geoff—“ he stuttered as his orgasm began approaching quicker. “I- I’m g-gonna cum,”

“Do it, come with my fingers up your ass like a little slut,”

“F-fuck!” He moaned a little too loud, shuddering as he came onto Geoff’s fist, the sticky white liquid running down his fingers. Panting, his hips slowed their pleasure-driven movements, Geoff’s fingers sliding out of him.

Biting his lip, Geoff undid his own jeans, pushing them down a little so he could wrap a hand around himself, stroking himself for a few moments before he came onto Awsten’s stomach.

Both boys stayed there for a moment when suddenly footsteps came down the stairs. “Why are you two being so f-“ Gracie said sleepily, her eyes suddenly widening at the sight. “Oh shit!” Almost instantly she closed her eyes and ran back up the stairs as fast as she could, trying to unsee the awful sight of her own brother a total mess. “Fucking gross!” She yelled loud enough for them to hear, Awsten closing his eyes and sighing.

“Well great.” 


	6. watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gawsten ft. piss

"God—Geoff-" Awsten whimpered as his back was immediately pushed against the door, rather roughly. The older's hands held him in place against the door as they kissed somewhat messily, Awsten's hands tugging lightly on Geoff's hair. It felt like forever since they'd been home, and yeah, they'd managed to sneak a few things while on tour, but it's a lot harder to have sex without anybody knowing when you live on a bus and never have free time. They were either playing, meeting people, driving, with everyone doing stuff together and enjoying the places they went, or sleeping. That didn't leave much room for secretly fucking your best friend and guitarist. And trust me, trying to do that in a bus without anybody knowing, especially considering how loud Awsten can be, it was almost inevitable everyone would know exactly what was going on.

But now they were home, where they had a real bedroom and they could be as loud as they wanted. It was only their first night back and normally they'd spend the whole night and next day taking advantage of being able to sleep as much as they want, but Geoff was far too impatient. " _Fuck_ ," Awsten breathed, only slightly above a whisper as Geoff kissed down his neck, sliding his thigh between the younger's legs. "Geoff please,"

Pulling away, the brunette removed himself entirely from the other, leaving the smaller boy frowning with confusion.

"I gotta pee." Geoff said, the eyes of the purple haired boy suddenly lighting up. Dropping to his knees, Awsten kept his eyes on Geoff’s as he undid his belt and jeans, tugging down the zipper eagerly. “What are you—“ Geoff watched him with confusion, vaguely getting what Awsten was suggesting. Pulling Geoff from his boxers, the younger bit his lip. “Awsten—“

“Do it,” Awsten said, knowing for sure Geoff had to know what he was doing by now. And he did, but he was a little hesitant. They’d never even talked about it before, let alone even done it. “C’mon,” Awsten encouraged.

Nodding slightly, Geoff ran his fingers through the others short dyed hair, keeping his eyes on the boy’s pale face. Biting his lip, he let go, watching as the liquid spattered onto Awsten’s face and hair, running down and dripping into his lap. “Fuck,” Geoff breathed as the flow stopped, Awsten’s eyes fluttering open again.

In that moment, on his knees, piss dripping down his face and sticking his hair against his forehead, his eyes innocently looking up at Geoff, he looked fucking perfect. God—Geoff could cum right there just looking at him.

Licking his lips, the salty taste flooding his mouth, he stood up again and crashed their lips together. Accepting the disgusting piss-flavored kiss, Geoff’s hands slid beneath his shirt, holding his waist tightly as he urged him towards the bed.

Pushing the smaller onto the bed, Geoff pulled off his shirt and climbed between Awsten’s legs, gripping his hips roughly as he continued their messy kiss. Awsten’s hands ran over his now bare chest, moaning into the kiss as Geoff rolled his hips down. Pulling away momentarily, Geoff pulled Awsten’s shirt off, kissing his neck once it was tossed somewhere on the floor. “Mm—Geoff, p-please-“ the younger whimpered, his hands now resting in Geoff’s soft brown hair.

Pulling away again, Geoff pushed his jeans and underwear down to his ankles and kicked them off, flipping their positions so Awsten could sit in his lap. After the skinny boy managed to escape his tight black jeans, he was _very_ ready for Geoff to fuck him already. “Do you need prep?” The brunette asked, Awsten shaking his head instantly in response. “Just need you.” Awsten muttered, pressing their lips together again while Geoff’s hand blindly searched his bedside table drawer for the lube.

Finding it, he pushed the drawer shut and handed it to Awsten, who didn’t hesitate to pour some of the cold substance onto his palm. After he’d covered Geoff’s dick, he wiped his hand on the sheets and positioned himself over Geoff’s cock, his eyes fluttering shut as he slowly lowered himself. “Fuck, feels so good baby,” the older muttered, having forgotten how good it felt to be inside him. Handjobs and blowjobs were fine, but this was so much better.

After a few moments of adjusting, Geoff’s length was fully inside of him and he began to rock his hips, whimpering quietly. “Fuck- ah- Geoff,” Gradually, they both sped up until Awsten was feverishly moving his hips up and down, Geoff’s hands roughly gripping his hips as he thrusted up into the moaning boy. He could tell Awsten was already getting close.

“Oh Geoff, fuck, harder-“ the purple haired boy moaned, quickening his pace as Geoff hit his prostate with every thrust upwards. Moans and whimpers were consistently falling from his pink lips as his eyes fluttered shut, his dark eyelashes brushing against he tops of his cheeks. Suddenly he felt one of Geoff’s hands wrap around his leaking dick, bringing him even closer to his climax.

“Mph- G-Geoff!” Moaning loudly, he suddenly released, the white liquid coating their stomachs and Geoff’s hand. After a few moments Awsten’s movements came to a complete stop, pulling off and moving so his face was level with the older’s still hard cock. Wrapping his hand around it, he stroked Geoff slowly, his free hand grabbing Geoff’s sticky hand and pulling it down to his face so he could lick the cum off of his fingers. “Fuck baby,” Geoff breathed.

After Geoff’s fingers were clean he placed his mouth on the leaking tip of his cock. Sucking lightly and stroking him a bit faster, his innocent eyes stayed staring up at Geoff. “Aws, fuck, ‘m gunna cum,” he muttered, grabbing Awsten’s still wet hair and biting his lip. Moaning, he came, quickly filling up the younger’s mouth. Swallowing, Awsten pulled off and wiped his chin, panting quietly as he moved back up to lay next to Geoff.

“I think you need a shower.” Geoff said, chuckling quietly as he ran his fingers through his damp purple hair, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Nodding, Awsten smiled tiredly and laid there for a moment before he spoke.

“Shower with me?” He asked. Thinking about it for a moment, as if he would even consider turning down the offer, Geoff smiled. “Go start it, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Grinning happily, Awsten kissed him and headed off to the bathroom.


	7. mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jawn lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all leave requests thanks

“G-Geoff, not h-here,” Awsten muttered, biting his lip as Geoff’s grip on his hips tightened and his mouth moved father down his neck. “Why not?” Geoff said, a smirk forming on his lips as he got a nearly silent whimper from the younger boy. “Because—“ he interrupted himself with a moan. “B-because, this is Jawn’s bathroom, Geoff.”

“Mhm, and your point is?”

“S-So he’s literally in the other room with Otto. Like, right there.” Still seeming to not care, Geoff completely shrugged off everything he was saying, undoing Awsten’s jeans. “Geoff!” The younger whisper-yelled, but did nothing to stop him as he pulled off his own shirt before gesturing for Awsten to lift his arms so he could remove his too. “Just be quiet.” Geoff muttered, connecting their lips again, pulling one of Awsten’s legs around him so he could grind their lower halves. A moan managed to escape Awsten’s mouth, but thankfully it was muffled by their kiss.

“You’re such a slut.” Geoff said, knowing that even though he seemed embarrassed about it, Awsten loved when he’d call him names. “Gonna get fucked right here like a little whore.”

He flipped Awsten around so he was facing the mirror, tugging his jeans and underwear down his pale legs, leaving him completely exposed, bent over the bathroom counter. His cheeks were flushed dark pink, knowing it was pretty much inevitable that the two in the other room would hear exactly what was going on.

“Open,” Geoff said, tugging his head back by his hair and holding out three fingers by his mouth. Spit hardly did much at all, but it was better than nothing, and he could deal with the pain. He wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but he kind of liked the idea of Geoff hurting him.

After he’d sucked on Geoff’s fingers for a minute, the brunette pulled them away, not wasting any time before he was easing one into Awsten, the blonde boy biting his lip as he shut his eyes. Within the next few minutes he’d gotten all three in, small moans falling from Awsten’s lips every now and then.

Removing his fingers, Geoff spat on his palm, slicking himself up quickly before grabbing Awsten’s hair again, one tightly holding his hip as he positioned himself at the smaller boy’s entrance. “You good?” Geoff asked, pressing kisses against his shoulder. Awsten nodded, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror when he opened his eyes, making his face go even more red. He looked fucking _pathetic_.

Continuing to press kisses against his shoulder, Geoff slowly pushed in, making sure he went a little slower than usual since they didn’t have lube. Awsten never seemed to complain, but he didn’t want to hurt him too much, even if he seemed okay with it.

“God,” Awsten breathed, panting quietly, his eyes shut tightly again. After a few moments of both of them (mostly Awsten) getting comfortable, Geoff sped up, his forehead pressed against Awsten’s back, his hands still roughly holding Awsten’s hips. The younger had gotten progressively louder, but still tried to keep his mouth shut. He was still pretty vocal, but it was definitely better than usual. “Mph- G-go faster,” he muttered, gasping as he felt sudden pressure on his prostate.

Almost instantly, Geoff gave him what he wanted, one of his hands returning to Awsten’s hair as he sped up his pace, thrusting in and out of him quickly. More whimpers and cut off moans fell from Awsten’s lips, his mouth stuck open and eyes held shut.

“Look at yourself,” Geoff said, tugging harshly on his hair. “Look how much of a little bitch you are for me.” Letting out a whine, Awsten’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes meeting his own reflection once again in the mirror. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his bottom lip dark pink from biting it, his body moving along with Geoff’s rough pace.

“My little slut.”

Whimpering, the younger boy felt his climax growing closer, his eyes glued to himself despite the sight making him _beyond_ embarrassed. “I-m s-so close,” he said, letting out a shuddery moan as Geoff’s hand released his hair, snaking down to stroke his leaking cock. “Fuck,” Awsten whimpered, shutting his eyes.

“Come,” Geoff said, Awsten whining and coming only moments later onto Geoff’s hand and the counter. “Good boy,” Geoff praised, kissing his shoulder as he sped up, his pace becoming sloppy as he came, slowing after a moment.

Leaning on the counter, exhausted and embarrassed, Awsten cringed as he felt the liquid dripping down his leg. Chuckling and ruffling his hair, Geoff pulled his clothes back on. “Clean up—I don’t think Jawn would be very happy to find cum on his counter.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Awsten sighed. Good lord.


End file.
